


Пятилистник

by LazyRay



Category: Sarai-ya Goyou | House of Five Leaves
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знает ли он, что ему стоит только попросить? Что его Яичи-доно нуждается в своей уверенности, в своем доверии, снова и снова ставя его на кон, ва банк, с замиранием сердца, с возможностью проигрыша - и никогда не проигрывает. Он порой сам себе не верил. И все же, вот он, опирается на этого человека... ждет ответа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятилистник

**Author's Note:**

> _Для егозы, которая хотела, чтобы ~~Маса~~ кто-нибудь уже раздел бы, в конце концов, Ичи, и посмотрел на шрам._

Их было двое, он - один.  
Один из них кипел и выкрикивал какие-то обвинения, брызгая слюной. Второй стоял спокойно, не сводя глаз с Яичи, и не убирал руку с рукояти меча. Телохранитель.  
\- Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, - устало сказал Яичи.  
Он хотел спать. Отправляясь на прогулку вокруг борделя, он не планировал встревать в разборки. Но этот ниоткуда взявшийся молодчик кричал на него и тыкал в грудь пальцем, в то время как его молчаливый телохранитель теснил к темному переулку. Интересно, скоро ли Маса, идущий вокруг борделя в другую сторону, дойдет сюда. С одним крикуном Ичи справился бы без проблем, но вот его спутник с мечом...  
\- И держись подальше от госпожи Юи! - крикун, кажется, выдохся.  
Наконец-то. Госпожа Юи? Подразумевается ли малышка Юи из Кацура-я? Возможно, этому мальчишке следовало бы сперва поговорить с девушкой... Он не забыл ли, какая у нее работа?  
\- А ты не пробовал выкупить её? - тихо спросил Ичи и кивнул в сторону молчаливого спутника, - на оплату телохранителя денег у тебя хватает.  
\- Т..Ты!... - мальчишка даже начал заикаться.  
Ичи зевнул ему в лицо. В следующий миг его толкнули в грудь. Он оступился и налетел на угол здания. Спину обжгло болью. Ичи ухватился за пояс, но телохранитель уже оттолкнул своего хозяина за спину и стоял перед ним, рука наготове. Он был настроен серьезно. Интересно, они собираются прирезать его тут, в укромном уголке, или просто пугалют? Ичи нащупал свой ножик...  
\- Что тут происходит? - долговязая фигура его собственного телохранителя нарисовалась в паре шагов от них. - Яичи-доно?  
\- Мы тут немного повздорили, - Ичи расслабился и прислонился к стене спиной.  
Зашипел сквозь зубы и чуть повернулся, опираясь уже на одно плечо.  
\- Повздорили? - при всей своей уничижительной вежливости и застенчивости Маса умел добавлять в голос железные нотки; он переступил на месте неуловимо быстро, чуть меняя стойку. Ичи умилился: защитник мой!  
\- Мы уже уходим, - телохранитель схватил своего хозяина за руку и поволок его прочь.  
Ичи пожелал им вслед спокойной ночи и напомнил, что в этом районе очень небезопасно гулять ночью, а с некоторых пор - в особенности.  
\- Что они хотели? - Осведомился Маса, все еще напряженный и встревоженный.  
\- Поговорить. - Ичи пожал плечами, снова забывая о своей спине, и тихо охнул.  
\- Яичи-доно! - его бесстрашный телохранитель тут же превратился в встревоженную няньку. - С вами все в порядке?  
Ичи все еще передергивало от столь явно и открыто проявляемых тревоги и волнения о нем.  
\- Нет, не в порядке, - ответил он и ухмыльнулся: Маса обхватил его талию и бережно, но быстро потащил в дом.  
  
  
***  
  
Когда внезапно понимаешь, что людям можно было и можно доверять, а рядом как раз оказывается такая чистая душа, как Маса, как-то очень быстро оказывается, что ты все еще умеешь и хочешь верить. Вверяться. Повернуться спиной.  
\- Ой, Маса.  
\- Простите, Яичи-доно, - в голосе Масы слышалась улыбка.  
Ичи пялился на свои сплетенные на коленях руки.  
\- Ты смеешься надо мной?  
\- Вы хуже ребенка, ей-богу, - стоящий на коленях позади него Маса осторожно потянул халат, наконец-то окончательно отлепив его от спины, оголяя одно плечо.  
Правое.  
\- Тебе бы такую рану.  
\- Царапина, - Маса коснулся оцарапанного плеча холодной мокрой тряпицей, и Ичи поежился.  
\- Простите, - тут же извинился Маса.  
\- Холодно.  
\- Но не больно?  
Ичи улыбнулся.  
\- Пока нет... Маса!  
\- Почти закончил. - Маса легко касался его спины. - На гвоздь что ли натолкнули... шрам будет.  
\- Одним больше, одним меньше.  
Маса замолчал. Как-то очень уж.... выжидающе. Откуда только узнал?  
\- Хочешь посмотреть, Маса? - слова прозвучали очень низким, приглашающим тоном, словно предлагая большее. - Тебе можно.  
Уловит ли смысл? Поймет ли? Да захочет ли?  
Маса молчал.  
Вряд ли захочет... Впрочем, можно ли больше опозориться, чем разреветься у человека на груди. В коленях. Неважно. Ичи не впервой ощущать себя идиотом в компании Масы. Разом больше, разом меньше...  
Ладонь скользнула по спине, погладила плечо - левое - и потянула за ворот. Ичи от изумления даже затаил дыхание. Не может быть чтоб Маса решился на такое... Безумно хотелось оглянуться, убедиться. Но рукав уже упал до локтя, обнажая спину. Теплые чуть липкие от мази пальцы легко-легко коснулись кожи, очерчивая контур шрама; Ичи вздрогнул.  
\- Пятилистник, - прошептал Маса, продолжая касаться, продолжая ласкать.  
Волосы встали дыбом от этого легкого прикосновения, сердце билось от этого легкого шепота, мурашки бежали по спине.  
\- От ожога, - хрипло сказал Ичи, - в детстве. Я уж почти не помню...  
\- Я однажды сильно обжег руку,- пробормотал Маса, - было очень больно. Сестренка не могла на меня смотреть без слез. Жалела.  
\- Меня уже поздно жалеть, - Ичи разжал пальцы и снова стиснул их.  
От Масы веяло теплом. Плечо ныло, и, неожиданно ставший чувствительным, зачесался шрам под пальцами Масы. Пальцы сдвинулись и исчезли...  
\- Тебе пора.  
... и вцепились в плечо, и притянули назад, в объятия.  
\- Маса, - договорил Ичи, вылупившись на стену перед собой.  
Поцарапанное плечо дергало от прикосновения к грубой ткани одежд Масы, но какое это имело значение? Маса обнимал его, уткнувшись носом в плечо и тихонько сопя. Ичи осторожно вздохнул, выдохнул и расслабился в объятиях, откидывая голову на плечо Масы. И тихонько рассмеялся, глядя в потолок.  
Наконец-то.  
Неужели.  
\- Что?  
\- Удивляешь ты меня. Я думал, не посмеешь, - подразнил Ичи.  
Маса смущенно что-то пробормотал, но не выпустил, куда там! Обвил руками за талию, притягивая ближе, почти себе на колени, осторожно, заметил Ичи, стараясь не потревожить лишний раз больное плечо.  
\- Что? - переспросил Ичи, не расслышав.  
\- Ни на секунду нельзя оставить, - выдохнул Маса в ухо.  
Ичи сжал зубы, но дрожь, конечно, сдержать не сумел. Он повернул лицо на бок, к Масе.  
\- Так не оставляй, - улыбнулся он (ох, зря это он, не отвяжется теперь!), - можешь даже на ночь остаться.  
Маса чуть повернул голову, легко касаясь губами щеки. Знает ли он, что ему стоит только попросить? Что его Яичи-доно нуждается в своей уверенности, в своем доверии, снова и снова ставя его на кон, ва банк, с замиранием сердца, с возможностью проигрыша - и никогда не проигрывает. Он порой сам себе не верил. И все же, вот он, опирается на этого человека... ждет ответа.  
Зачем ждать, он же и так уверен... Уверен?  
Руки Масы на его талии. Совсем не сложно сдвинуть одну к узлу пояса.  
\- Раздень меня.  
Маса, кажется, даже перестал дышать. Ичи тоже затаил дыхание. Что на сей раз? Оправдается ли...  
Маса словно взорвался: прижал к себе судорожно крепко, вырывая удивленный выдох из груди Ичи; принялся покрывать торопливыми поцелуями его шею и плечо; нетерпеливо дернул пояс, лишь туже затягивая его. Ичи бы рассмеялся, если б хватало воздуха, он бы ликовал, что снова не ошибся, если б другие нужды не встали так неотложно.  
Он сам развязал свой пояс. Сам оттолкнул Масу, тут же выпустившего его, сам пополз к постели, стряхивая одежду по пути. И только вытянувшись на постели голышом - на животе, конечно, потому-что глупая царапина все еще назойливо саднила, - только тогда повернул голову к замершему на месте Масе и улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе все подсказывать и дальше? - укусил он ядовито.  
\- Нет, - шепотом ответил Маса, встав и принимаясь раздеваться.  
"Хорошо, - подумал Ичи. - Хорошо. Жаль, что так мало света дает одна жаровня. В следующий раз, - дал себе зарок Ичи, вздрагивая, как всегда, от уверенности, возмутительной и восхитительной в своей смелости, - в следующий раз это будет днем".


End file.
